


That look you gave me...

by hellomynameishanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomynameishanji/pseuds/hellomynameishanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is kind of au-ish</p></blockquote>





	That look you gave me...

Sasha was still running, she had ticked off the Major again. She was lost in thought when she ran into Jean Kirstein. She Smiled the boys expression was priceless. jean was always so serious, and she thought it was funny. When she stopped jean looked at her in a way that made her squirm. “I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes,” Thought Sasha. She continued running so she wouldn't get in anymore trouble. Somehow she still wasn't able to get that look jean gave her out of her mind.

Jean and Eren were fighting again, which wasn't that uncommon but it still irritated every body in the room. God why don’t they stop! Mikasa was watching intently in case Eren ‘needed’ her. He wouldn't, he was a big boy. But much to everybody’s alarm, Mikasa still jumped to his rescue all the time. It was getting pretty heated and an intervention was well over due. Mikasa started to get up, but Sasha beat her to it. She was up out of her chair before anybody could process what had happened. She slapped Jean and gave him a ‘Go to Hell’ look. Then she grabbed Eren and practically tossed him in the chair. Everybody was looking up in surprise that was not something Sasha did. She left without a word or backwards glance.

Nearly every body had filled up their tanks, and Sasha, Connie, and Armin were chatting away quietly in a corner. Armin was getting overly excited for the next big thing he was working on. Connie was listening politely, not understanding too much of was his friend said. Sasha wasn't listening she was watching the last of the people go. She had seen Jean and wanted to tell him something. Armin and Connie looked at each other and without saying a word left. Soon almost everybody left, and Jean and Sasha were the only ones left. Sasha was pretty nervous about talking to Jean. She had no idea how the older cadet would react.   
“Sasha?” Jean sounded nervous.   
“yea?”   
“I've got something to tell you,” he paused clearly waiting for a reply. When Sasha didn't say anything, he continued. “Sasha… I’velikedyouforalongtime,butIcouldn’ttellyoubecause,…Because I was nervous... “ He said the first part fast and without breathing. Sasha swallowed hard, sure she had heard wrong. Tentatively, she asked him to repeat what he said again.  
“ I like you Sasha.” he was looking at her expectantly.   
“But, what about all those times you yelled at me, or glared at me?” Sasha was confused. Jean couldn't like her. She couldn't fathom it. She blushed deeply as she thought about her own feelings for Jean.  
He looked her dead in the eye and said “I don’t know what you mean.” She was confused. He was such a jerk all the time. He was brave and honest and Sasha respected him greatly, but he was a real ass sometimes. She turned around and didn't say anything. She was feeling pretty conflicted.   
“I don’t see how you don’t know what I mean.” Jean pulled her into a tight hug.   
“Every time a look at you, I feel like I can’t breath. Sasha I don’t ever want to hurt you.” He sounded serious.  
Sasha turned to him and said “Jean I just don’t know okay?”  
“Fine”  
Sasha was hurting inside from this. Wasn't love supposed to come easy? It wasn't for her. Sometimes she felt as if nothing would ever be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of au-ish


End file.
